Jealousy?
by A Sparkling Story
Summary: Len bingung. Rin dapat surat cinta dari Mikuo. Gara-gara beberapa kesalahpahaman, Len malah menyuruh Rin jadian saja dengan Mikuo. Tapi Len nggak sadar, sebenarnya Rin cuma pengen buat dia cemburu...
1. 00

**Len's POV**

"LEN...NN!" panggil Rin tiba-tiba. Mengagetkan aku yang sedang asyik bermain PS saja.

"Ha?" balasku cuek sambil terus memainkan Project Diva.

"Lihat nih! Lihat!"

"Ya..."

"Bukan! Lihat ini! Aku dapat..."

"Ya... ya... ya..." jawabku asal.

"Tapi, Len-kun, kamu tidak melihat!" gerutunya.

Akhirnya aku menge-pause game-nya dengan malas-malasan.

Kulihat dia sudah cemberut.

"Kamu dapat apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku dapat surat cinta!" jawabnya riang sambil menunjukkan sebuah amplop dan kertas padaku.

"Oh, ya sud...EEH?" SHOCK.

"Dari anak kelas 3! Namanya Hatsune Mikuo! Keree..nn bangett!" puji Rin.

Asu...? Asune Mikko...? Aku bingung.

"He..? Kamu suka... pada si... 'Asune' ini?"

"Hatsune." koreksi Rin.

"Ha..?" otakku sulit bekerja. Masih shock. Ternyata Rin populer di kalangan senior toh!

"Dia khan Ketua OSIS! Masa kamu nggak tau, Len? Ayolah!"

"Ha..?"

"Menurutmu aku harus gimana?" tanya Rin.

Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi badmood. Aku mematikan PS dan langsung beranjak ke kamar.

"Lho? Len?" tanya Rin bingung ketika aku meninggalkannya.

"Aku baru ingat ada pe-er yang belum selesai." aku mengarang alasan.

"Pe-er apa?" dia membuntutiku ke kamar.

"Pokoknya ada." jawabku ngotot.

Rin memandangku bingung. "Len, soal surat itu..."

"Terima saja. Bilang saja kamu mau jadi pacarnya. Gampang khan."


	2. CH01

**Rin's PoV**

* * *

><p>"Gampang khan?" jawab Len.<p>

Iih, seenaknya saja. Aku jadi sebel.

Huu, Len tidak peka ah! Padahal khan ini pertama kalinya aku ditembak cowok! Tadinya aku mau ngetes dia cemburu apa enggak! Ternyata aku malah disepelekan!

Hm... apa itu berarti Len nggak cemburu? Hah?

Aku jadi sebel memikirkannya sendiri. Padahal aku cemburu setengah mati waktu dia sekelompok belajar sama Neru! Padahal aku tahu kalo Neru nggak suka Len, tapi aku tetep cemburu! Huh!

Maklum dong, Len khan saudara kembarku. Kami nggak terpisahkan! Hehe! Jadi yang mestinya sekelompok ama Len itu aku! Wajar dong kalo aku merasa saudaraku direbut!

Ng... apa Len nggak khawatir ya? Di novel dan komik-komik khan sering ada! Apa dia nggak takut pacarku memonopoliku? Yaah! Len payah deh!

Ya sudah Len! Kalo itu maumu, lihat aja nanti! Pasti kubalas(?)!

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana, Kagamine-chan?" tanya Hatsune-senpai sambil tersenyum padaku.<p>

"Eeh..." aduh, serius nih kamu mau melakukannya Rin? Masa cuma gara-gara Len bersikap cuek kemarin, aku mau balas dendam dengan menerima tawaran Mikuo?

"Kagamine-chan?"

"Eh, oke. Aku mau jadi pacar kamu." jawabku asal. Gara-gara terbayang sikap Len yang menyebalkan kemarin!

.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's PoV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aku mau jadi pacar kamu." Sialan! Rin benar-benar menerimanya!<p>

Aku diam dan tetap bersembunyi di balik tembok. Untung mereka nggak menyadariku. Tapi di sini rasanya sesak sekali... Aku melonggarkan dasi tapi ternyata nggak ngefek.

"Kalau begitu, boleh kupanggil Rin-chan saja?" tanya si cowok yang aku lupa namanya. Atsune.. atsune sapa gitu... Atsune Miiko...? *broken memory card*

"Oh, nggak masalah."

Setelah itu Miiko tersenyum kecil, lalu...

"Rin..." gumam Miiko sambil perlahan merunduk dan...

"LHO, KALIAN LAGI NGAPAIN DI SINI?"

Aku bertanya keras-keras sambil memasang senyum palsu untuk menyela sebelum Miiko mencium Rin.

Bisa dibilang terlalu keras sampai rasanya agak alay. Masa bodo, ah.

"Oh, Len-kun?" tanya Rin yang sepertinya malah nggak sadar tadi Miiko mau menciumnya!

"U... udah mau masuk kelas tuh, Rin... Ng... kamu dicari G-G-Gumi..." aku mengarang alasan.

Kayaknya Miiko sebel banget aku menyela. HAHAHA! MAKAN ITU(?) DASAR SAMPAH MASYARAKAT! *evil laugh*

"Dah, Hatsune-senpai."

"Panggil saja Mikuo." jawab Miiko- eh, Mikuo sok akrab.

"Oke, Mikuo." Sialan Rin tersenyum manis sekali padanya!

.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's PoV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Gumi, ada apa?"<p>

"He?" tanya Gumi bingung.

"Kata Len tadi kau mencariku?"

"Enggak kok."

Aku menatap Len bingung.

"Eeeh..." Len sendiri juga bingung. Gimana sih?

"Len?" tanyaku curiga.

"Eh, entahlah. Tadi kukira Gumi mencarimu."

"Sok tau! Yang kucari itu Gakupo-nii!" jawab Gumi.

"Eh, berarti aku salah denger." jawab Len.

Ehm, tapi namaku sama sekali ngga mirip dengan nama Gakupo deh...


End file.
